criminal_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoe/Girls Wish
I Want Anti-Perspirent Spray! Event Tomoe is concerned regarding something and hesitantly mentions to the Instructor that she was curious to see if there was any anti-perspirent spray laying around. She is worried over getting smelly from all the moving around they do, and while she knows it may be asking for much, she asks that the Instructor try to find something. They agree and recall spotting something at the Morass Block. '' Item Alunite (given to Tomoe) Location Morass Block 1F End Event ''The Instructor crushes the Alunite and turns it into a powder for Tomoe. She is confused but given the effort, she tries it out anyway and thanks the Instructor. '' I Want a Carpet! Event ''Tomoe looks irritated and sighs with annoyance. She proclaims only the Instructor is dependable at this point and when they ask whats bugging her, she complains that the pillows and bedding in the infirmary irritate her skin, and she can't sleep well. She shows the Instructor the red irritated skin on her breasts, trusting that they will find something for her. The instructor decides to harvest some soft leather from a beast in the inferno block. Item High Quality Beast Leather (given to Tomoe) Location Block 2: Inferno, Floor 1F End Event "Oh what soft hide! With this, my sensitive skin will no longer be irritated!" Despite the leather blanket being a little too big, Tomoe is very happy. '' I Want Needle and Thread! Event ''With another heavy sigh, Tomoe tells the Instructor that she would like a strong needle and some thread. If its not too much trouble she would like for them to find something. '' Item * Obsidian Needle (given to Tomoe) * Natural Thread (given to Tomoe) Location Block 2: Inferno, Floor 3F Block 1: Morass, Floor 3F End Event ''Tomoe thanks the Instructor and says that she plans to use them for sewing; because the leather they gave her was too big, she wants to make a big cushion everyone can use. She requests the Instructor to praise her more and they note how good of a mood she's in. '' Let's Go To the Hot Springs! Event Part 1 ''The Instructor sees Tomoe is fiddling with something and she shows you that Alice's clothing is beginning to fray, so she is fixing them. After conversing with her for a bit about working during breaks she complains over her stiff shoulders and mention she would like a nice, long bath. The Instructor informs her that there is a hot spring back at the Inferno Block and she asks to go. '' Location Block 3: Frost, Floor 1F Event Part 2 ''Upon arrival, Tomoe things the hot springs are on the other side of the door and she recalls how much her family loved visiting them; often taking trips to them each year. Tomoe notices that the door has the word "Entrance requires Hot springs Ticket" and the Instructor teases her over this- then she manipulates them by saying there is probably one on this floor and that they should look for it. The Instructor teases her again for being manipulative but she dismisses it, saying that she wants to go to the hot springs with them. '' Item Hot Springs Ticket Location Block 3: Frost, Floor 1F End Event ''Offering the ticket to the hot springs door, the Instructor and Tomoe head inside for some privacy. She tells the Instructor to turn around and you do as instructed and she removes her clothing before asking if they wish to join her. Choosing "of course.." will make her say that it may be shameless going in together like this, but she intends on becoming the Instructor's future wife so its fine. The Instructor agrees and they get into the water. Trivia * Despite going to a hot springs in Tomoe's last request, the room you go to is a dead end with no hot springs. Gallery Category:Lists Category:Girls Wish